


Where I need to be

by radekofboktor



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radekofboktor/pseuds/radekofboktor
Summary: Daniel Sousa reflects on what happened to Peggy and him while trying to accept his new team and time... and thinks about Agent Johnson.Post 7x06 canon, except Peggysous because we don't know what happened so I tried to fill that blank.
Relationships: Daisysous - Relationship, Daniel Sousa/Daisy Johnson, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, peggysous - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Where I need to be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all on board on the Daisysous ship. Or however you want to call them. Anyways, I also ship Peggysous so I had to write something that could make sense in this timeline. Because in Agent Carter's timeline they're both married and happy. But I can enjoy this too.

_Why did he always fall for courageous women?_

He'd been on the Zephyr for like what? Three days? And he was already gravitating towards Daisy. At first, he was just trying to keep his mind off the fact that he would never see his friends and colleagues again when he decided to go on the mission with Daisy. He was not in 1955 and that was a hard pill to swallow. Being on the Zephyr was a constant reminder that he was out of time and that's why he went completely nuts on poor Simmons. At that moment, he just wanted to understand how time travel worked so he could maybe go back to Peggy. But life had different plans.

He was still mortified at how Deke had to stop his outburst towards his grandma –how these people were able to live with all these confusing timelines was not something he had already wrapped his head around– so he did the only thing he could do a few hours later: he had approached Simmons to ask for forgiveness. She had been too gracious with him, and had accepted his apology.

He knew he didn't fit in this group, at least not yet, but he figured it was time to find out how he could help them. So today... "I'm going with her," he had decided. It would allow him to avoid looking at that cutting-edge plane for a few hours at least.

Later, tied up in a barn, hearing how this guy Malick tortured Daisy, he thought it would've been better if he had let her go on her own. "You do your thing. I got your back," he had said. And five minutes later, he had already failed spectacularly. He was supposed to keep watch and it only took Nathaniel Malick one second to knock them out. How embarrassing was that? Yes, Agent Johnson would have been better without him.

 _Better without him_ reminded him of Peggy. It was actually ironic how he had lost Peggy, considering they had broken up because he couldn't accept the risk she was taking by partnering with him on the field. He had not wanted to lose her but in the end, he lost her anyways. Twice it seemed. Because not only was she not his girlfriend anymore, but now she was lots of years in the past. Well, she would probably be alive in this time, but who knows what her life had become? He certainly could not barge in on her life several years after 'he died'.

It didn't matter that it was Daisy showing him a picture of himself on a small device what got him distracted. He had allowed himself to wallow in misery once it hit him he had just lost 20 years in a few hours, and it had cost them too much. At least, it had cost Daisy too much. He would have accepted his fate had Daisy not been there with him. Being tortured instead of him. The drugs they gave them were so strong he didn't know how Daisy had been able to be awake, even if barely, considering her body was half his and he didn't think Malick and his goons measured the drug for each of their bodies. "I can't quake," she had said. Sousa hadn't heard that term before but he had deduced it was how she called what she did with her powers. He had hoped she could do her thing before Malick was back when he had seen she was awake. But she hadn't and he hadn't been able to do anything to avoid what had happened in the other room.

To be honest, and watching how she was recovering now in that pod Simmons put her in, he didn't know how they managed to get there at all. He should be grateful Malick wasn't such a good scientist after all, but even after seeing how the ceiling had collapsed on him, he hadn't had a clue on how he would carry Daisy to the Zephyr. His leg wouldn't have been able to support both his weight and Daisy's for long, so it had been almost providence to find a car with the keys on. An automatic car, no less. He didn't really believe in any deity, but for once, he almost had. He wouldn't have forgiven himself if Daisy had died that day.

"I think this is my last stop," he had told Daisy before everything went sideways. But when Simmons had asked him if he wanted to leave the Zephyr, he hadn't been able to take his eyes away from Daisy, healing inside the pod. "I'm where I need to be," he had said. And he meant it. He could not leave her side until she was awake. At least that much. He'll figure out how to deal with his insecurities on the field later.

 _Why did he always fall for courageous women?_ He wasn't really sure there was anything more than utmost respect and admiration for Agent Johnson just yet, but he felt the same way he did when he started to work with Peggy back in the 40s. Besides, even if Daisy seemed at ease around him, they had barely interacted. They knew each other for three days. He had jumped in the day before when Gideon Malick had been bothering Daisy at the bar, and had passed himself off as his fiancé. Not because he thought Daisy needed his help at all, but because it seemed a good idea at the moment, so Malick would leave Daisy alone without making a scene, as it indeed had happened.

She hadn't said anything, but Sousa got the feeling that in the end, it hadn't been such a good idea after all. He thought he had felt how Daisy had got stiff for a split second the moment he had put his hand on her waist, and so he had tried to apologize later but she had just brushed it off awkwardly, assuring him it was nothing he should apologize for. He wasn't convinced, though. Had she not been an agent on a mission, he would've thought she got nervous because of his proximity, but she was a well trained agent for what he'd seen so far and that couldn't have been it. He had planned on asking her again at some moment but everything went sideways and here they were now. Jumping again to who knew where in the future and praying Simmons's treatment would fix her soon enough.

The truth was that the mere notion of living in the future, almost 70 years later from where he came was terrifying. He always assumed he would die as an agent and never indulged the idea of living past the 70s. Well, at least not after he broke up with Peggy. He had actually thought of having a life with her for a while, until he realized he wouldn't be that lucky. And then he truly messed things up and the idea of having a family disappeared at once.

He was wondering how he would be able to survive in a future that held science-fiction stuff similar to this plane when Daisy moved inside the pod. Sousa looked around but Simmons wasn't on sight and, anyways, Daisy didn't seem in pain. She had just moved her hand a bit. He took the stool he was sitting on and got closer to her just in case he needed to press the button Simmons instructed him to if Daisy needed her. He almost reached for her hand through the small hole on the glass but he stopped himself. He didn't want to wake her up.

Daisy was battered and bruised but she looked peaceful. Sousa didn't know how much time had passed since he moved closer to the pod but suddenly she grimaced and opened her eyes with a look of horror in her eyes. Her hand was shaking and he immediately took it. He was stretching himself to reach the button to call for Simmons when Daisy spoke.

"Daniel."

Sousa stopped halfway through the motion and turned to Daisy. _Was that the first time she called him Daniel?_ It was the first time he heard it with that tone of voice for sure. He couldn't quite pin down the emotion in the words, but soon he forgot when he saw Daisy's eyes. She looked overwhelmed and on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, you're safe, agent Johnson."

Daniel tried to convey safety with his voice and squeezed her hand, caressing it almost without realizing what he was doing. He wanted to embrace her or at least move that stray lock of hair away from her face but the pod made that impossible.

"I was going to call for Simmons; wait, I'll do that right now I think it's the bes–"

Daisy didn't say anything else but grabbed his hand much tighter and looked distressed while shaking her head. Sousa went back to the stool and sat beside her, never letting her hand go. He thought he could understand her. He had been in her position. Waking up from a traumatic event and not wanting people around. Perhaps he should leave, but Daisy's grip on his hand was strong and he didn't really want to release it anyway.

Minutes went by and Daisy's breathing became steady. Her eyes were now completely dry and it was actually impressive how she had put herself together so soon. Her grip on his hand was almost inexistent now and he let go of it a bit flustered.

Before he was able to say anything, Daisy was already cracking a joke.

"I bet Snow White didn't look like this when she woke up in the forest to her Prince."

_Humor. There were people who resorted to humor to avoid thinking about what happened to them._

"Are you implying that I'm a prince? Your prince?" Daniel joked too, deciding it wouldn't hurt if she took her mind off of the events for a moment.

"Well, you certainly did carry me in bride-style out of there. How can you not be my prince in white armour? Daniel Sousa, saving women since the 40s."

Sousa chuckled. "Yeah, it's probably the other way around. You don't know how many times Peggy had to save my ass back in the day." The name of Peggy made Daisy blink twice, but Sousa didn't seem to notice and continued talking. "I also remember a certain agent Johnson saving my ass less than two days ago on a train. Now we're even. And from now on, I would appreciate if we did less saving each other and more kicking ass together."

Daisy couldn't help but smile. "It's a deal."

"What's a deal?" Simmons had just entered the room.

Sousa cleared his throat. "We–"

Daisy interrupted him before he could say anything. "It's a secret between us, Simmons, don't be nosy."

"Oh, I see we're feeling feisty. Can I, as your doctor, check up on you?" Simmons was already looking at the data on the screen, next to Sousa, who suddenly felt it was too crowded in there.

"Well, now that the doctor is in the house, I shall leave you to rest. Don't eat any more red apples, you promise?" Daniel made one last joke.

Daisy chortled, trying to keep a straight face. "I won't, I promise."

As Sousa limped out of the medical chamber with a side smile on his face, he could hear Simmons ask Daisy about the apple, although he couldn't hear her answer. _Yes, he was where he needed to be._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how many days have passed since Sousa joined them but let's pretend it's three. If someone know the exact number, hit the comments =)  
> No one but me has checked this so I apologize for any mistake.


End file.
